It is becoming increasingly popular to use articles of furniture having extensible portions such as, for example, extensible seat bases, footrests, or the like. This can create problems in placing tables or other items in front of the article of furniture since extension of the seat base or footrest, as the case may be, would be impeded by such table or other item.
Still further, dwellings and their rooms are becoming increasingly more compact reducing the space available for arranging accessories such as side tables, lamps, etc.
Also, the location of accessories such as tables, lamps, speakers, etc. alongside the articles of furniture makes it difficult to clean around the articles of furniture.